Deja Vu All Over Again
by Chianna
Summary: Chapter 3 posted Frank is killed saving a member of the Backstep team. Uhhh, If I say anymore, I'll give away the plot. Not a Death Fic! Promise!
1. The End?

**Disclaimers:  All rights for Parker and the gang belong to the PTBs.  I'm just taking them for a spin and promise to leave them in the original upright position.  (Never fear folks!  This is not a Death Fic!)**

**Spoilers:  Probably some for various episode in future chapters**

**Chapter 1 – The End?**

_At 0335, Friday, September 21, 2003, Frank Parker died from complications resulting from two bullet wounds to the upper thoracic region received on September 18th_.   

Olga tried to focus on her computer monitor, but the tears that she had fought for days for Frank's sake, prevented her from seeing it clearly as she made her final medical report for the man that she always affectionately referred to as "Mr. Parker."

Mentally, Olga took a back step to review the events four days ago that turned her world on end.   Monday was just another day of meetings and monotony.  It didn't start out as a day to save the world.  It started out as a day to save Frank's sanity.  Little did they know that it would end in a desperate attempt to save Frank's life…

7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D7D 

"Parker, for God's sake.  Can't you sit still for even a cotton-picking second?  Or, are you squirming around on that chair to create some friction to keep your brains warm?"

Ramsey punctuated his uninspired barb with a smirk.  Donovan looked down at that and shook his head in resignation at what he recognized was going to be a very animated sniping session between Frank and Ramsey.  Olga was certain from the laser look that Frank was giving the top of Ramsey's head, that some comment about friction and the follicle-challenged was about to be offered.  

Frank was clearing his throat when Olga interrupted in the interest of expediency.  She had to admit that she was sympathetic to Mr. Parker's antsyness.  One of Mr. Ramsey's security protocol lectures could even put her to sleep.  And she was quite used to boring marathon lectures from stuffy Soviet propaganda wonks.   

"I think that you have made an admirable job of explaining the finer points of security measures involving sphere landings within 15 miles of a population center of more than 20,000 people, Mr. Ramsey."  Before she could continue to diffuse the situation, Frank saw his opening went in for the kill.

"Yeah Ramsey.  I'm not sure that you've been thorough enough.  You only gave me unique security protocols for landing near population centers of 5000, 10,000, 15,000 and 20,000.  I think you're slipping.  You used to be so much more meticulous.  What do I do if I land in the center of the quad cities?  Will I have to do the appropriate protocol four times and then do the hokey pokey and spin it all round?"

Frank looked at Donovan and in complete union they finished together in harmony…

"That's what it's all about."

As Olga found in situations so often like this, she hid a grin behind a well placed hand.  Dr. Talmadge cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, though Olga noted that the odd squeek at the end seemed to decide this battle of nitwits in Mr. Parker's favor.  

Donovan attempted to be a peacemaker, offering one to the few things that could distract Frank.  

"What say we all 'blow this joint' as Frank would say and knock back a couple of beers.  First round is on me."

"Now that is a protocol that I could get behind!"

Ramsey dropped his pointer and favored everyone in the conference room with a glower.  But, instead of complaining, he started packing up his paperwork and charts.  

With the esprit de corps of a trio given reprieves from death row both Frank and Donovan offered Olga their arms and she took both, sandwiching herself between twin towers.  Frank started whistling a tune that seemed quiet familiar.  What is that quaint American movie, Olga pondered to herself.

"Ah yes, I remember now.  If I'm Dorothy, than what does that make you two?

Donovan mused abstractedly, "Ramsey thinks I've lost my mind for being Frank's friend so that makes me the Scarecrow."

Olga looked at Frank pointedly, the obvious question apparent in her eyes.  "That's easy, you've stolen my heart, Olga, so I must be the Tin Man."

Olga laughed, as she took this comment as she did all of Frank's flirtatious remarks at face value.  

Only Donovan noted the fleeting moment when Frank's heart was in his eyes as he gazed at Olga.  Then he broke into a big dopey grin that Donovan knew was one of Frank's better weapons of distraction. Olga elbowed Parker in the stomach.  Frank grabbed his middle, put on a wounded look and acted like a heavyweight champ had hit him.  Olga rolled her eyes and they were off to Parker's favorite dive.

TBC… 

****

**_Ok gang, This is my first 7 Days fic.  Would love any feedback, advice or technical correction/suggestions.  Now, I gotta go and update my other stories…_**


	2. Voices

**Dared – Glad you're liking it.  Hope this next part does not disappoint!**

Gabriele – Love that handle of yours.  Wanna hear about Franks dramatic recovery?  Bwahahahahah.  Who said he'd recover – well at least not in this time line…  Can anyone say Backstep!!!

Hope you enjoy this new installment.  Have to say that I'm having a blast writing this.   - Chi

**Chapter 2 - Voices**

When they walked through Frank's favorite townie bar, Olga could almost see the stresses of the day melt from Frank's face.  Early in the night, the sawdust spread on the floor still had the sweet scent of fresh cut wood.  Not so early though that the bar had not assumed a smoky glaze.  Frank took in an audible breath and slapped both hands on his chest like a farmer enjoying the clean smell of a freshly tilled field.  

Donovan and the others looked happy enough just to head to the bar for a cold one after a long day.  Ramsey looked around with a sour glare and looked like he was checking for a stool at the bar that did not have any gum stuck under it.  He'd be sorely disappointed.  Olga smiled gently to herself.  

It was early enough that Parker had no problem with finding a pool table.  Donovan brought three beers over and handed one each to Parker and Olga.  Donovan and Parker had been friends for so long that, just as at work, they didn't need to communicate in order to reach their objectives.  Olga took the St.Pauli Girl Donovan offered and noted the odd name of the beers that the other two were drinking.

"You two are drinking a beer called Old Rogue."  Olga looked at Frank with an amused smile.  "Isn't that advertising your aspirations in a too obvious way?"

Frank took a long drag from the dark liquid and gave Olga a very good impression of a piratical leer.  

Donovan elbowed his friend, laughing, "In order to be an old Rogue you probably have to successful as a young rogue. Frank.  Your scorecard with the ladies has been marked with goose eggs now for quite a while."

Frank's leer dissolved into a pout that strikingly resemble the face of an eight-year old that had been told that he could not go out and play with his friends until he finished all his homework.

In a mildly whiny tone, Frank looked over and replied, "Even the best surgeon needs some cooperation from the patient for a successful operation."  Frank looked at Olga with an amusingly accusatory glare.  Donovan laughed and Olga simply rolled her eyes.

"You may be forgetting, Mr. Parker, that some surgeries are completely elective on the patient's part."

"Ollll  -  ga!"

Even as Parker was finishing his protest, Olga noticed that his eyes darkened and his stance took on the look of a tiger coiled to spring.  With her back to the room, Olga could not see the threat that had put Frank on alert.

Approaching the trio near the pool table, a man with disheveled hair and obviously agitated with his hand pointing in the group's direction.  5'8" or so, with mousy hair and rumpled fitting clothes, Parker and Donovan towered over the guy.  Donovan thought that he recognized him from the base.  Pete Something, he thought - some low-level tech from the Research department that was forever scanning for clues to events that had impact on their adventures.  Donovan was puzzled.  What beef did this guy have with us?  Donovan was willing to bet their paths rarely ever crossed.  

Raising a shaking finger at the three, the agitated man glared accusingly at three members of the Backstep team.

"What you do goes against God's will.  You thwart the grand design and I cannot be apart of this evil campaign any longer.  He told me that I was the tool He would use to stop you."

Frank was still on alert, but it was obvious that this guy was a nutcase.  With the pool table between them, Frank tried to relax his stance to come across as non-threatening.  This guy sounded like he knew exactly what they did at Never, Neverland.  Could that be possible?  Frank couldn't place the guy.  If they could just get out of this situation without violating the secrecy of Backstep...  Holding his hands spread and palms up, Frank tried to reason with the guy.  

"Look pal, why don't I buy you a beer and we sit down over there and talk about these messages that you've been getting?"

Ramsey was coming out of the bathroom and stopped suddenly.  The bar was unnaturally quiet and everyone's attention was focused somewhere across the room over by the pool tables.  Dammit, Ramsey thought.  Parker!  He's over there and he's probably the cause of whatever trouble that is catching everyone's attention.  

Now visibly shaking, the irate man backed up a step from the table and away from Frank and the others.

"He said you wouldn't listen, the lost ones never listen once they start on the path to do the devil's work."

"Whoa, we work for Uncle Sam.  Sure, he may take to big a chunk of your pay check, but we're the good guys – remember?"

Frank tried, but there seemed to be no calming this guy down.  Obviously, he knew something about Backstep.  Frank needed to shut this guy up before they had a more serious breach of security.  Catching Donovan's eye, Frank sent an unspoken message.  Donovan nodded almost imperceptively in agreement.  But any actions that they had planned were brought up short when events took an ugly turn.

His voice cracking with stress, he yelled suddenly, "Y..you…Your not taking me seriously."

Olga was frightened.  Menace was pouring from this man toward them in waves that almost seemed visible to the Russian scientist.  Suddenly she was scared for Frank.  She reached out a slim hand and rested it on Frank's arm.  The muscles under her fingers were as hard as steel.  Frank felt it too.  Something was wrong and in one more moment they would all see how wrong it would get…

TBC… 


	3. No Greater Love

Jamie – sorry to make you wait.  Hope it is worth it. 

Gabrielle –  you've found me out.  My nephew thinks I tell the scariest stories.  Hope this keeps you on the edge of your seat.

**Lucy – When, you say?  Well right now and just for you…**

**Thanks for the reviews.  We denizens of Never Never Land need to stick together…  Chianna**

Chapter 3 – No Greater Love 

Frank felt Olga's hesitant touch.  It confirmed what he had sensed – she was far too close to the action.  Slowly his hand swept back, guiding Olga behind him and to a relatively safe position.  This nutcase would have to go through him to get to her.  Actually, he was pretty sure that this guy would have to go through Donovan and Talmadge, too.  They all were pretty protective of the petite Russian.  Donovan treated her like an egghead version of a younger sister - protective yet respectful of her intellect.  Talmadge looked at all of them like kids – with a benevolent smile and a shake of the head if they disappointed him.  

Olga's movement behind Frank seemed to aggravate this guy.   His eyes narrowed and it looked to Frank that he seemed to focus more intently on her.  Frank felt the rush of adrenalin sweep though his body like a tsunami.  If this yahoo intended to hurt Olga, he'd have Frank B. Parker to deal with.  Frank rocked back on his heels and held his hands out palms up in what he hoped was an unthreatening stance.  

Maybe some could be fooled by his loud, slightly oversized flaming red aloha shirt with giant white hibiscus flowers.  Most in the bar were not.  Of course, most of the people in the bar were off-duty military from the secret base where they all worked.  One soldier could recognize another soldier - especially in a situation like this.  Maybe it was in the eyes – rock hard and calculating - in a way that would discount the smile below as simple camouflage.  

They'd never know if the man across the table bought Frank's act or some other external force set him off.  They got so little warning.  

Some people were rooted to where they sat or stood around the bar.  Some were heading to the outermost edges, trying to make a quick and silent escape.  No such luck for any of the party from Never Never Land.  Tucked into a dark corner of the bar, there were a few pool tables and a whole lot of bar between the Back Step team and the closest exit.  

The short, agitated man lurched forward.  His face, a pasty white and covered with a sheen of sweat, caused him to swipe at his eyes as if to clear his vision.  

Donovan thought it might work to try his luck at talking this guy down since he recognized him.  

"Hey, you're Pete, right? In Research?  I can tell you're upset.  But we all work together.  Why don't we head back to the base and talk about your problem."

Frank appreciated the assist.  Getting this guy back to the base would contain the possibility of a security leak here at the bar.  "Sounds like a plan to me.  I'll pick up a six pack, and we'll…"

"No… no you don't.  No more talk.  He said you would try to trick me.  Lie to me.  What we do is wrong…evil."  He pointed emphatically toward where Olga stood behind Frank.  "She's the handmaiden of the science that defies all that is natural and holy."  Even more on edge the man started to yell.  "WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHANGE HIS PLAN…HIS DESIGN!  

Frank's whole body coiled like a spring.  Talking out of the side of his mouth, he hissed at Donovan, "Any other bright ideas?"

Before Donovan had the opportunity to answer, the Fates dealt them a hand that none of them were ready to play.  Of course, the Fates never knew what to expect from Frank Parker.

"She has to die, " he yelled almost incoherently.

"Whoa there, pal…" 

Deaf to any further reasoning, the man opposite Frank reached into his coat.  Time seemed to screech to halt as the scene unfolded in front of the Back Step Team and the other bar patrons.  Frank immediately abandoned reasoning and put a hand down on the green felt surface of the pool table, vaulting himself over the pool table.

His feet had barely hit the ground when Frank heard the report of a handgun and felt the violent tug of a bullet as it struck him in the shoulder and spun him to one side.  He heard Olga scream his name.  Adrenalin prevented him from feeling the pain immediately, but his left arm felt heavy and numb.  With dawning horror, Frank realized that the gunman now had a clear shot at his friends.

Seeming to come to the same realization, the smaller man took shaking aim again.  Donovan dove the short distance to knock Olga and Bradley out of the line of fire but Frank was certain that it would not be in time.  Frank made his own dive to grab the shooter's gun arm.  

The gunman's gaze stayed focused intently ahead towards Olga and Frank's friends, even while Frank grabbed his arm in an iron grip.  Frank tried to force the gun up and safely into the air, but with his weakened left arm he couldn't seem to turn the guy around enough to ensure their safety.  

With manic strength, the smaller man propelled the chrononaut into a table, almost causing Frank to loose his footing…and his grip on the gun.  Distracted, Frank couldn't keep the gun from tipping down again.  Another shot rang out.  He heard screams of fear but looked up for a second and saw that the bullet had gone wide and hit the wall just above the restroom sign.  Again, the gunman swung his aim to Donovan, Olga and Talmadge as they tried to take cover behind another pool table.  

A mist had started to blur Frank's sight and he knew that he hand only one more chance.  Using the table he'd been rammed up against as leverage, Frank pushed off and used all the upper body strength he had left to drag the gun down and knock the guy off his feet.  The pair crashed to the floor.   Olga, Donovan and Talmadge jumped to their feet.  What they saw was the pair wrestling for control of the gun.  They couldn't see the gun trapped between the two men.  Donovan took only one step towards his friend when the pair rolled once again.  Frank's injured shoulder struck the leg of a table and his head fell back and his eyes closed.  Donovan saw his friends face go rigid with pain.  Just a second later, a third shot rang out.  Donovan froze for just a moment.  The rabid researcher looked stunned. In that moment, Frank decked the guy with all his strength, sending him flying off the chrononaut.  Thrown toward the door, the gunman scrambled out of the door with one final look thrown back at all of the shocked people in the bar.  

A moment of stunned silence was broken, as everyone started in motion at once.  Ramsey on the opposite side of the room started running out the door as the whine of an engine and the screech of tires on loose gravel announced the attacker's departure.   Donovan looked down at Frank and reached out a hand to help his friend up.  

"Come on Frank, let's get that arm looked at and take you home."

Frank's tried to raise his arm, but couldn't find the strength and let it fall back to his side.  

"Think… Think I'll stay down here…for a bit."

A look of confusion passed over Donovan's face.  He wouldn't put it past Frank to milk the injured hero thing for Olga's attention, but something didn't ring right.  He looked more closely at Frank.  And then it hit him.  There were no white flowers on the right side of Frank's Hawaiian shirt – it was now a solid and very shiny red.  

Throwing himself onto his knees next to Frank, Donovan yelled desperately, "Somebody call an ambulance."  Looking around at the stunned faces, he yelled again, "For the love of God, somebody, please!  Call an ambulance, now!"  Talmadge was talking into his cell phone, whispering urgent orders before Donovan's knees had hit the ground.  

Donovan stripped off his leather jacket and practically ripped off the shirt that he was wearing underneath.  Before he had a chance to do anything with the shirt, small hands took it from him.  Olga was kneeling on Frank's other side and had taken the shirt and placed the hem between her teeth and ripped it neatly in two.

Her calm voice belied her shaking hands.

"Mr. Parker.  How is it you can take an evening's liberty and reduce it to a riot in record time?"  As she spoke she pressed one of the halves of the ruined shirt into the chest wound.  Donovan folded his jacket and gently placed it under Frank's head.

Frank tried to focus on Olga, but it seemed so hard.  "Everyone has," Frank paused, his chest arching as she pressed the makeshift bandage to his right side.  Panting, he added, "…their talents.  You…you just discovered one of my many…"

A tear slipped down her cheek and splashed on his.  "What were you thinking?"

"Not thinking…you know me."  Olga smile ruefully as she giuided Donovan's hand onto the compress she'd just placed and started to work on the shoulder wound.  "Lost you…so many times.  Doesn't get easier…gets harder.  Scares me more each time."

"You saved all of our lives again, Mr. Parker.  Now it's our turn to save you.  Don't talk.  Save your strength."

"You requested…mood… lighting, Olga?  Who's turned down the…lights?"

Olga looked to Donovan, who shook his head.  The lights were the same.  Olga stifled a sob.  They were losing him.

"You keep trying to talk me into a candlelight dinner."

"Olga, honey.  Don't think they'll authorize… back step for an ex –Seal, ex-nutcase."

Frank looked over at Donovan with affection.  "This Boy Scout will do a fine job…saving the world…They know it.  So I gotta…got to tell you…"

Leaning over and placing a finger gently to his lips, Olga scolded gently, "Shhhhh.  There's nothing you have to tell me…except that you are going to get better."

"Not sure I can tell…you…that.  Don't feel so hot.  Please, Olga…listen."  

Olga couldn't reply.  The lump in her throat prevented her from saying a million things that she just realized she needed to tell him.  Instead she nodded so that he could have his say.

"I know you think I'm…a goof."  Olga shook her head.  "Yeah…don't start lying to me… this late in our…relationship."

"I told you a time or two … that I loved ya.  Course most of those you can't remember.  Damn back steps.  The other times, well maybe, I didn't even know if I meant it.  But this one thing I know.  Can't seem to imagine…how to live in a world…without you.  That's what keeps me…doing this gig.  Saving the world and …coming back to you."

Pain, like a white-hot knife cutting him in two, caused him to gasp.  As his body stiffened, Olga's hand searched out his.  

Finally, his body seemed to relax.  Frank's face was grey with fatigue and pain.  

"Donovan, you promise me… take care of her.  Find this whack job and keep her safe."

"Stop getting all dramatic on me, Parker.  You're going to be fine.  You here me?  Fine."

"Donovan…promise."

"Sure Frank.  You don't even have to ask."

Frank's eyes seemed to loose focus.  He was no longer seeing them, but he felt Olga's small, warm hand still in his.  

"I love you Olga Vukavitch, and this…this is how you'll know it's true.  I'd back step a million times to do exactly what…I…did tonight, even if I knew…this would go down the same way every…time."

Franks eyes closed and for a second, Olga and Donovan feared the worst.  But Frank's chest rose with impossibly shallow breaths.

Olga felt a pain so deep in her chest that she knew that her heart was surely breaking.  

"Don't you leave me Mr. Parker.  Stay with me.  Please God, keep him with us.  I love you Mr. Parker.  You hear me, I love you.  Don't leave me now.  You can't.  Please stay."  The last was barely a sobbed whisper.  

Men in black suits slammed through the front doors of the bar and immediately Donovan knew Frank's only chance would be to get him back to the base.  The hospital would be too far.  Talmadge nodded to him.  Knowing that Bradley agreed, Donovan gathered Frank into his arms as gently as he could and ran to one of the waiting cars outside.  

Surprisingly, when someone took her hand, she looked up to see that it was Ramsey.

"He'll need you Miss Vukavitch, let's go home."

She nodded and let him lead her to another car.  It sped them back to the place that helped them save the world time and again.  Now she needed to save her world and she swore that she would, no matter what it took.  

TBC… 

**_Are you hooked yet?_**


End file.
